


i surprise you

by obturadorearen (revabhipraya)



Series: #Octoberabble2018 [13]
Category: Pixie and Brutus (Webcomic)
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 13:05:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16285127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/obturadorearen
Summary: Dinner time, but no Pixie.





	i surprise you

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Pixie and Brutus © Ben Hed (pet_foolery). I gain no profit for writing this fanfiction.

Brutus had just finished his dinner when he realized that Pixie was not near her plate. In fact, her plate was still full. Brutus looked from left to right, but he didn't find Pixie anywhere in the kitchen.

"Pixie?" called Brutus. He left the kitchen, started looking for the kitty. "You haven't finished your dinner."

When Brutus walked near the book shelf, he saw a yellow furry thing below it. He was sure that it was Pixie, but remembering Pixie's hobby to  _scare_ him, Brutus decided to play it cool as if he didn't know. He kept calling, "Pixie?"

Suddenly, something jumped out from below the book shelf. It was Pixie, with her spooky green halloween costume. She yelled, "BWAKDWBAHSJWLKE!!!"

Brutus blinked, once.

"Hi, Brutus!" said Pixie with sparkles on her eyes. "I surprised you, didn't I?"

Brutus, tonelessly, replied, "Yes."

"Wowee! I surprised you!" shouted Pixie, happy. "You should learn how to surprise people too! Maybe you can try to surprise our owner!"

"... I don't really think that's a good idea."

"But you should try it, Brutus!"

"Yeah, yeah." Brutus nodded once. "But first, you have to finish your dinner."

"Dinner! I almost forget!" Pixie suddenly ran to the kitchen. "Come on, Brutus! Don't let me eat your dinner too!"

... should Brutus remind her about his empty plate?

Well, no.


End file.
